


Побег

by Alex_Licht



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Лорд Голбез, я отдам вам Кристалл! Только подыграйте мне!..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег

Голбез ждал их у выхода из пещеры. Просто и разумно: зачем тратить собственные силы на толпу демонов-охранников? Гораздо логичнее подождать, пока всю работу проделает кучка давно знакомых приключенцев, а потом отобрать кристалл у них, порядком ослабленных боями.  
Сесил, Эдж, девчонка-суммонер, Роза, Каин. Напряглись-то сразу как. Жаль, все-таки, что драгун больше не под контролем.  
Пафос-пафос, "ничего ты не получишь, злодей!" - вот как можно начинать бой без подобного? Был бы дурной тон. Только... эээ... К-какого?!  
Вообще-то мысли, как правило, нельзя "считать" чистым текстом, даже очень сильному телепату, коим Голбез, несомненно, являлся. Мысли, сам процесс мышления - он гораздо сложнее. Гораздо запутаннее. Разве что не в том редчайшем случае, когда мысль пытаются телепату сознательно передать.

"Лорд Голбез, я отдам вам Кристалл! Только подыграйте мне!..."

А Кристалл действительно у Каина. Настоящий - маг не ошибся бы. И совершенно непонятно, с какого рожна, тут что-то очень странное с мотивами, не разобраться - времени столько не дадут. Хорошо, черт с тобой... В случае чего "План А: убить их всех" воплотить по-прежнему можно.  
Голбез пафосно вытянул вперед руку в когтистой стальной перчатке.  
\- Каин... Возвратись же ко мне, моя пешка! Отдай мне Кристалл...  
\- Каин!! Не слушай его, не поддавайся!!  
\- Все.. в порядке... я... я держу себя в руках...

"И это все? Не верю! Милорд, вспомните свои дурацкие речи в Бароне!"

Ах, ты...  
\- Вы недооцениваете силу моих способностей!...  
Изображая мучительнейшую борьбу внутри себя самого, драгун шагнул навстречу. Еще шаг, и еще...  
\- *** перебежчик!! - Эдж кинулся было наперерез, но тут же оказался отброшен копьем в сторону.  
\- ...я лишь временно ослабил поводок на шее у вашего друга, чтобы в нужный момент натянуть его вновь. Этот последний Кристалл позволит мне завершить строительство башни! Иди ко мне, Каин.  
\- Каин!! Не слушай его! Каин!!..

Но драгун действительно подошел и действительно протянул Голбезу Кристалл. Даже не попытавшись атаковать. Что ж, драться с его друзьями - уже незачем, силы еще нужны для более важных вещей. Пускай себе остаются в подземелье. И Голбез просто произнес заклинание телепортации, забрав с собой и Каина.

На "другом конце" их ждали ночное небо и очертания высокой башни - совсем близко, в пределах пешей досягаемости.  
Талантливо изображавший вплоть до самого момента телепортации безвольную марионетку Каин снял шлем и шумно облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Спасибо...  
\- Что это была за комедия?! Ты мне все очень подробно объяснишь. Сейчас же! - Голбез мрачною огромной тучей навис над бывшим (или и нынешним тоже?) подчиненным.  
Каин опустил глаза. Совершенно ничего не разобрать в этих сплошных эмоциях.  
\- Я... не смог на них больше смотреть. Просто не смог.  
Вот теперь наконец донельзя четкий образ. Роза - эта девушка, которую они держали в башне в качестве заложницы, и Сесил - вместе. Все с тобою ясно, идиот...  
\- Сбежал от женщины. - коротко и веско вынес вердикт Голбез. Желание вызнавать подробности исчезло сразу же напрочь - что Голбезу точно ни разу не сдалось, так это разбираться во всех этих сердечных делах.  
\- Можно и так сказать. - согласился Каин.  
\- И?  
\- Я готов служить вам дальше, мой Лорд. Пока вы не вышвырнули меня куда-нибудь в случайное измерение или не сказали просто проваливать.  
Он еще и улыбается!  
Теперь какое-то время молчал уже Голбез. Прикидывал варианты. Отличный боец, надежный - был, пока сохранялся контроль. А сейчас?  
\- Скажи мне... Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы ты снова решил сменить сторону?  
Прямой взгляд. Ночью все монохромно, но Голбез прекрасно помнил, что глаза у Каина голубого цвета.  
\- Не знаю.  
Совершенно искренне!  
Черт с тобою...  
Последнее, в чем Голбез сейчас признался бы самому себе - то, что "отличный боец", "практическая польза" - всего лишь оправдания. Для самого себя. Потому что так гораздо легче. Не признавать, что действительно привязался.

\- Идем. - не дожидаясь ответа, Голбез развернулся и зашагал к башне. - Впереди еще много работы.  
\- Как прикажете, мой Лорд.

Сесил, наверное, не простит. Но главное - он жив, он наверняка там справится, он сможет защитить Розу. И им вдвоем будет хорошо. Вдвоем... Каин зацепился взглядом за широкую спину шагавшего впереди Голбеза. Одними уголками губ улыбнулся.  
Ему просто тоже хотелось счастья. Для себя. Хотя бы такого.


End file.
